


Сон, вызванный декодировкой данных, за секунду до пробуждения

by Chlenik



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс обвел глазами фигуру Супермена, спускавшегося с небес, и ударил по столу кулаком.</p><p>Криптонец был неправ. Люди погибают не из-за слабостей — их убивают непоколебимые принципы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон, вызванный декодировкой данных, за секунду до пробуждения

Брюс нанес несколько сокрушительных ударов и попытался вывернуться, но солдаты крепко держали его со всех сторон. Бессмысленная возня не давала результатов, и, когда кто-то особенно постарался, Уэйн провалился в темноту.

Он очнулся связанным, веревки крепко фиксировали его руки над головой. Вокруг было темно, и Уэйн мог только слышать чужое обрывистое дыхание и умоляющие стоны. Брюс дернулся, проверяя на прочность сдерживающие путы. Краем сознания он понимал, в чьем логове сейчас находится.

В конце длинного коридора раздался грохот распахнутых дверей, ударившихся о стены. Уэйн видел только темный силуэт, узнаваемый любым школьником, — напротив него стоял Супермен. Брюс зажмурился и напрягся всем телом, когда лазерные лучи из глаз его противника принялись сжигать всех оставшихся в живых пленников.

— Вот мы и встретились, не ожидал?

Уэйн с презрением скривил губы и посмотрел в глаза монстра, стоявшего перед ним. Впервые лицом к лицу. Он представлял эту встречу по-другому.

— Ты только что убил всех этих людей, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление?

Супермен покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Они всего лишь люди, а люди должны бояться своих богов, иначе ими будет сложно управлять. Впрочем, ты ведь тоже всего лишь человек, — он рывком стянул маску Бэтмена и отбросил ее в пепелище, оставшееся после сгоревших пленников. — Брюс Уэйн.

Глаза Супермена зажглись алым, и он мазнул своим уничтожающим взглядом по черному костюму Уэйна. Он разрезал защитную броню, но не ранил его, по крайней мере, Брюс не почувствовал боли, только сильный жар от столь близкого контакта с лазером.

— Вы, земляне, так подвержены своим слабостям. В них таится ваша погибель, — прошептал криптонец, почти касаясь губами уха Уэйна.

Защитный костюм Бэтмена, рассеченный и искореженный, упал к ногам Брюса. Тот перестал дышать, вглядываясь в лицо Супермена. В нем не было возвышенности и благородства, что так привыкли изображать фанаты на портретах и кошельках, скорее, это был лик настоящего злодея, бездушного бога.

Уэйн дернулся всем телом, его начал одолевать страх, но он скалился и едва не рычал, понимая, к чему все идет.

— Ты ведь одержим мной, не так ли? — ладони Супермена коснулись торса Уэйна и скользнули по его бокам, по-свойски сжимая твердые мышцы.

Брюс дернулся, но ничего не ответил, пылая ненавистью вперемешку с возбуждением. Супермен оказался прав, он был одержим им, как безумец, просыпаясь и засыпая с мыслью о мести. И со временем это наваждение превратилось в нечто неотъемлемое, без чего пустота внутри Уэйна поглотила бы его изнутри.

Член Брюса дернулся в ответ на прикосновение, и улыбка расплылась по лицу Супермена. Он продолжал играть со своей добычей — как хищник, не желая сразу же пустить ее на обед.

Брюс продолжал бороться с собой, словно это могло что-то изменить. Он источал ненависть такой силы, что обладай он способностями наравне с другими мета-людьми, давно бы уже стер с лица земли все в радиусе нескольких километров.

— Ты не можешь мне солгать, я вижу тебя насквозь, — криптонец громко засмеялся, и Уэйн выгнулся, кончая в его ладонь. — Теперь пришла твоя очередь.

Красные глаза напротив него разожглись, и сила, скрытая в них, вырвалась наружу, накрывая весь видимый мир кипящей волной.

С громким криком Уэйн проснулся. Его сердце стремительно билось, а страх все еще клокотал. Он отдышался и прикрыл глаза, потирая виски. Ему было просто необходимо выпить и причем немало. Столько, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть ставший привычным за последнее время сон.

В Бэтпещере ничего не изменилось, только на экране компьютера настойчиво мигало алое: «Завершено». Брюс щелкнул кнопку подтверждения, и пока система загружала полученные данные, переместил взгляд на газетные вырезки. Может быть, пора перестать жить одной лишь злобой и жаждой мести. Он обвел глазами фигуру Супермена, спускавшегося с небес, и ударил по столу кулаком.

Криптонец был неправ. Люди погибают не из-за слабостей — их убивают непоколебимые принципы.


End file.
